This invention relates in general to the construction of solar-thermal power plants and, in particular, to a new and useful solar-thermal power plant in which air is circulated through a solar heater which is exposed to solar radiation and is conveyed from a compressor which compresses the air to an expansion machine which is connected to a load, for example, for doing work such as driving a generator.